mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Transcripcións/La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte
Miembros de wiki MLP no permitidos vayanse o verán Narrador: Habia una vez, en reino magico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonia en la región.Para hacerlo la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer.Y la menor la luna al anochecer. :Asi le daban equilibrio al reino y sus subditos, todas las variedades de ponys. Pero con el tiempo la menor se lleno de celos. Los ponys jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormian durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal la menor se nego a bajar la luna para dar paso al dia. :La hermana mayor quizó razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformo en una malvada yegua oscura Night Mare Moon. Y juro que cubriria al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponys. Los Elementos de la Armonia, y usando la magia de esos elementos derroto a su hermana menor y la envio para siempre en la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna..... :Twilight Sparkle: "...y la armonia a perdurado en Equestria por generaciones." Hmm... Los Elementos de la armonia. Ya habia oido hablar de ellos pero donde? :[Tema Musical] :Musica :Twinkle: Ahi estás,Twilight, Moondancer hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo ¿quieres ir? :Twilight Sparkle: Lo, siento chicas tengo que estudiar mucho todavia. :Twinkle: suspira Esa pony hace algo más aparte de estudiar? yo creo que prefiere a los libros que a las amigas. :Twilight Sparkle: Se que escuche sobre esos elementos. :´ :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike! Spike? ahi estás, ven y busca el viejo libro de "Prediciones y Profecias". Que es eso? :Spike: Bueno,era un regalo para Moondancer pero-- :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas. :Spike: Pero es el descanso. :Twilight Sparkle: No. No. No. No, no, no. Ugh. Spike! :Spike: Aqui está. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elementos, Elementos, E, E, E... Aha! "Elementos de la armonia, ver: Yegua en la luna"? :Spike: Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento pony. :Twilight Sparkle: Yegua, Yegua, a-ha! "La yegua en la luna: mito de la antiguedad.Poderosa pony que quizo gobernar Equestria, vencida por los elementos de la armonia y recluida en la luna. Según la leyenda el día más largo del milesimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y traera la noche eterna. sorprende Spike, sabes lo que eso significa? :Spike: No. Whoa! Ack. :Twilight Sparkle:Toma nota. A la princesa. :Spike: Adelante. :Twilight Sparkle: Querida maestra. Mis continuos estudios de la magia pony me han hecho descubrir, que estamos al filo del desastre... :Spike: Espera. Filo... Filo... :Twilight Sparkle: Margen. :Spike: Mar.. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Borde :'Spike: 'Oww :'Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! Que algo muy malo esta por pasar. Lea esto, la mitica Mare en la luna es de hecho Night Mare Moon está por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna . Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla . '' :''Espero su respuesta. '' :''Su fiel alumna. '' :''Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twilight. Sparkle. Listo. :Twilight Sparkle: Bien! Mandala. :Spike: Ahora? :Twilight Sparkle: Pues claro. :Spike: Uh, No lo se, Twilight. La Princesa Celestia está ocupada con la Celebración del Verano, y eso es pasado mañana. :Twilight Sparkle:Claro, Spike. Pasado mañana es el milesimo año de la Celebración del Verano.Es imperactivo que la Pricesa lo sepa ahora. :Spike: Impera... impera... :Twilight Sparkle: Importante! :Spike: Aah! Entiendo, entiendo. suspira Listo va en camino, pero no esperes de pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh,No me preocupa, Spike.La Princesa confía mucho en mí.Y en todos sus años como mi mentora, jamás ha dudado de mi. Ves? Sabía que actuaria de inmediato. :Spike: afina su voz Mi querida, y fiel alumna, Twilight, :Tu sabes que valoro tu diigencia y que eres de toda mi confianza--'' :'Twilight Sparkle': Mm-Hm. :'Spike': ''--Pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos. :Twilight Sparkle: sorprendida :Spike:Querida Twilight''. No toda la vida es estudiar para una pony, Te envio a supervisar los preparativos de la Celebración de Verano donde se realizara en Ponyville, y tienes una tarea más importante por cumplir: haz amistades.'' :Twilight Sparkle: pone preocupada y triste :Spike: Mira lo positivo, Twilight. La princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca. Eso no te hace feliz? :Twilight Sparkle: Si! Es verdad. Además tengo razón. Supervisare todo rapidamente, e ire a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecia. :Spike: Y cuando haras amistades, como la Princesa dijo? :Twilight Sparkle: Dijo que solo viniera a supervisar.Soy su alumna y hare mi de deber real, Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades. Gracias señores. :Guardianes :Spike: Tal vez los ponys de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes? Por favor. Solo intentalo. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Hola? :Pinkie Pie: sorprende :Twilight Sparkle: Bueno eso fue interesante. :Spike: suspira :Spike: Lista oficial de la supervisión de la Celebración: Número uno: Preparación de Banquete, Sweet Apple Acres. :Applejack: YEE-HAW! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Acabemos con esto. Buenas tardes. Mi nonbre es Twilight Sparkle-- :Applejack: Como esta señorita?.Me da un enorme placer conocerla. Yo soy Applejack. Aqui en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades. :Twilight Sparkle: Amistad? De hecho yo queria, -- :Applejack: Que puedo hacer por ti? :Spike: una risa :Twilight Sparkle: Ahem... Pues, He venido a supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del Verano. Estás acargo del banquete? :Applejack: Claro como el azúcar. Quieres una muestra? :Twilight Sparkle:Solo si no es muy tardado. :un triángulo :Applejack: A almorzar compañeras! Bien, que tal si les presento a la Familia Apple? :Twilight Sparkle: Gracias, pero de verdad tengo prisa... :Applejack: Ella es Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... aire Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, aaaand Granny Smith. Y.. la Abuela Smith, despierta Abuela Smith hay visitas. :Granny Smith: confundida Que--? La comida, Espera ten paciencia'... :Applejack: Pues, Yo diria que ya son parte de la familia. :Twilight Sparkle: escupe pone nerviosa Ha haha, gracias, Bueno veoque el banquete está listo, a si que nos vamos ahora. :Apple Bloom: No se quedarán a almorzar? :Twilight Sparkle: Lo siento, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... :Apple family: Awww... :Twilight Sparkle: Bueno. :Apple family: cansada :Spike: Banquete revisado. Ahora el clima. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... Comi mucho pastel. :Spike: Hm... Se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeja el cielo. :Twilight Sparkle: Pues, no hace un buen trabajo, o si? Ugh! se estrella con Twilight :Rainbow Dash: rie Uh, disculpa. rie Voy a ayudarte. rie Oops. Creo que exajere. Um, uh, que tal esto? Mi propio y patentado secado Rainbow. No no, no es nada ha sido un placer risas :Spike: risas :Twilight Sparkle: No me digas, eres Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: La única y original! Por que? Sabes de mi? :Twilight Sparkle:Tu eres la que debes despejar el cielo. suspira Soy Twilight Sparkle y la Princesa me envio a ver el clima. :Rainbow Dash: si, si. Eso es fácil. Lo haré en un segundo, cuando acabe de practicar. :Twilight Sparkle: Practicar para que? :Rainbow Dash: Los Wonderbolts. Se presenatrán en la celebración mañana, y voy a mostrarles mis trucos. :Twilight Sparkle: Los Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Sip. :Twilight Sparkle: Los más talentosos de toda Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: Exacto. :Twilight Sparkle: Pfft. Por favor. No aceptarán a una pegaso que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un día :Rainbow Dash: Oye. Lo podria despejar en diz segundos. :Twilight Sparkle: Demuestralo. :Rainbow Dash: musica Loop-de-loop una vuelta más y......? WAH que te dije?. Diez segundos exactos, jamás defraudo a Ponyville. Ha ha, Deberias ver la expreión de tu cara. Ha, eres graciosa, Twilight.Quiero conocerte mejor. :Spike: Wow. Es sorprendente! sorprendido Hmm.Que. Espera se ve bonito si te acostumbras. :Spike: Decoración. Bellisima. :Twilight Sparkle: Si. La decoración se ve linda. No tardaré pronto hire a la biblioteca . Es muy hermosa. :Spike: La decoración no ella. :Rarity: No. No. No. Oh, claro que no. :Spike: Mis escamas? Mis escamas se ven bien? :Twilight Sparkle: Buenas tardes. :Rarity: Dame un momento. Estoy "en la zona" de acción. Oh, se. El brillo queda con todo, no es asi? Rarity eres tan talentosa, does it not?. Ahora, que se les ofrece AARGH! por mis estrellas, que le paso, a tu peinado? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hablas de mi melena? Es, largo de contar. Solo vere la decoración y te vere tranquila. :Rarity: Dejarme tranquila? Con ese peinado? :Twilight Sparkle:Espera, adonde vamos? Auxilio! :Rarity: No. No. Uh-uh. Muy verde. Muy amarillo. Esponjado. Le falta volumen. Muy alto. Muy brillante. Adelante querida. Ibas a decirme de donde vienes. :Twilight Sparkle: Yo apretada fui... enviada... de Canterlot... to-- :Rarity: Huh? Canterlot? Oh, que divina. El glamour, Los sofisticado. Siempre he soñado con vivir allá. Estoy anciosa por que me lo cuentes todo. Seremos las mejores amigas, tu y yo. Esmeraldas? Como se me ocurre? Dejame traerte rubies. :Twilight Sparkle: Corre, antes de que quierra pintarme de otro color. :Spike: Haa. Acaso no era maravillosa? :Twilight Sparkle: Tranquilo, Enamorado. Que sigue en la lista? :Spike: afina la voz Oh. Musica. Es lo último. :cantando :Fluttershy: Haber. Alto, porfavor. Um, disculpe, señor. No se ofenda, pero su ritmo está ligeramente hacelerado. Ahora, siganme todos. Y uno. Y dos. Y uno-dos-tres-- :Twilight Sparkle: Hola! Perdón. Lo siento. No queria asustar a nadie. Vine a supervisar la música y es muy hermosa. Soy Twilight Sparkle. Umm, Como te llamas? :Fluttershy: Um... voz baja Soy Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Disculpa, que dices? :Fluttershy: Uh... voz baja Me llamo Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: No escuche nada. :Fluttershy: voz aguda Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: pausa Bueno creo que tus aves volvieron, asi que todo está en orden!.Sigue trabajando. :Fluttershy: chillidos Aja :Twilight Sparkle: Muuy bien. dirige a Spike fue muy fácil. :Fluttershy: sorprende A Un Bebé Dragón! :corre :Fluttershy: Jamás habia visto un bebé dragón. Qué ternura! :Spike: Valla, Valla, Valla...! :Fluttershy: Que bien, habla. No sabía que los dragones hablaban. Eso es realmente hermoso ni, ni siquiera se que decir! :Twilight Sparkle: En ese caso mejor nos vamos. ::Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? ::Spike: I'm Spike. ::Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? ::Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? ::Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. ::Twilight Sparkle: groans ::Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... ::Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? ::Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! ::Spike: Gyah! ::Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. ::Spike: No I don't- whoa! ::Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawwance! ::Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... ::Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! ::slamming ::Spike: Huh. Rude much? ::Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Night Mare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? ::Ponies: Surprise! ::blows ::Twilight Sparkle: groans ::Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? ::Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. ::Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all dramatically, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! ::Twilight Sparkle: groans ::Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went dramatically! I just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! ::of kettle whistling ::Applejack: Are you alright, sugarcube? ::whistle blowing ::Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! ::Spike: "Hot sauce". Ooh... ::Pinkie Pie: mouth full What? It's good! ::sound of disco music ::ticking ::Twilight Sparkle: groans ::opens, music gets louder ::Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? ::Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! ::Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! ::Twilight Sparkle: mocks You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! ::closes, music stops ::Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale... ::Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise! : Rarity: Huh? Spike: sighs ::Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went dramatically but I mean really, who can top that? ::fanfare ::Mayor: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! ::cheering ::Mayor: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... ::Fluttershy: Ready? ::Mayor: ...Princess Celestia! ::chattering quietly and nervously in the background ::Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. ::Mayor: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! ::Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? ::Rarity: She's gone! ::gasping ::Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelps ::gasping ::Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Night Mare Moon! ::Night Mare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces. ::Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! ::Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... ::Night Mare Moon: chuckles Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? ::Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-muffled noises ::Night Mare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? ::Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Night Mare Moon! ::gasping ::Night Mare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here. ::Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... gulps ::Night Mare Moon: chuckles Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! laughing, accompanied by lightning striking ::credits Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Primera temporada Categoría:Transcripciones